Legends:Thisspiasiano
Os Thisspiasianos eram uma espécie senciente onívora de repteis nativos do planeta Thisspias. Biologia e Aparência Thisspiasianos eram facilmente reconhecidos pelas suas barbas robustas e esbanjantes, que serviam como proteção natural contra picadas de cygnats. Também eram reconhecidos pelas suas longas caudas, que atingiam, normalmente, 2 metros de cumprimento. Essas caudas eram extremamente fortes e eram comumente usadas para carregar grandes objetos. Quando meditavam ou descansavam, os thisspiasianos enrolavam suas caudas embaixo do tronco, reduzindo sua altura para meio metro. Essa espécie possuía, ao lado de suas barbas, longos cabelos que cobriam toda a face e a cabeça, expondo apenas os olhos e a boca. Suas escamas inferiores e seus cabelos eram, frequentemente, da mesma cor. Thisspiasiano Oppo Rancisis]] Os thisspiasianos possuíam quatro braços, sendo o conjunto de cima, as vezes, mais forte e mais longo que os inferiores. Alguns indivíduos apresentavam essa disparidade entre os braços, pois, de acordo com [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exobiologia xenobiologistas], indivíduos da classe alta tenderam, por adaptação natural, colocarem em desuso seus membros inferiores, o que não se observou em membros da classe trabalhadora. Apesar de possuírem quatro braços, em sua cultura, era considerado deselegante e impróprio ter o conjunto de baixo exposto, assim, eram escondidos com longas vestimentas. Já a classe trabalhadora não compartilhava desses pensamentos, não se importando em ter tais membros inferiores expostos. Em combate, porém, esses costumes eram esquecidos, e todos os quatro membros eram usados em batalhas. Em cada uma das quatro mãos continham quatro dedos, tendo estes, por sua vez, longas e robustas garras. Apesar de serem onívoros e, tipicamente, consumirem grandes quantidades de vegetais, demonstravam uma certa preferência em comerem refeições vivas, como insetos, pássaros e roedores, devido à herança de seus ancestrais reptilianos. Também devido a seus ancestrais, trocavam de pele eventualmente de anos em anos. Os thisspiasianos necessitavam de muito pouco tempo de sono, em média apenas duas horas de sono por dia. Contudo, requiriam duradouros períodos de meditação, durando em torno de cinco a seis horas por dia. O thisspiasiano que não meditasse por uma boa quantidade de tempo, estaria, naturalmente, propenso a explosões exageradas de emoção. Sociedade e Cultura .]] A cultura thisspiasiana era composta por orgulhosos guerreiros, que mantinham suas emoções ocultas e suas raivas controladas. Os que não meditavam o suficiente por dia, poderiam estar propensos a ataques de raiva ou tristezas. Todo o seu planeta era governado por um único individuo, sendo o rei ou rainha conhecido como Blood Monarch. O Blood Monarch possuía um Alcácer na cidade, capital do planeta, Ramatesh, de onde era comandado todo o planeta. Esse título era hereditário, e remontava dos anos iniciais da República Galáctica. Devido à suas antigas histórias, a monarquia era sempre vista pelos thisspiasianos como arcaica e decadente, e esta, por sua vez, tentou mudar suas visões de acordo com outras culturas modernas, mas essas tentativas sempre foram apenas periódicas. Os thisspiasianos costumavam comer animais ainda vivos, porém muitos deles achavam esse traço repulsivos e irritante. Uma tipica festa thisspiasiana incluía diversas gaiolas de animais vivos centralizados no meio de uma mesa, que, depois, eram abatidos. Esses animais, ainda em vida, seriam mergulhados em vários molhos temperados e depois comidos. História Nos anos iniciais da República, os thisspiasianos vieram a contatar com o então, novo governo ''e, ansiosamente, prometeram a lealde de seu planeta. A partir de então, os guerreiros thisspiasianos se espalham pela galáxia. Suas habilidades em batalha se provaram vitais na preservação da novata República, defendendo-a tanto de ameaças externas como internas. Em 206 ABY, nasce o sensível à Força Oppo Rancisis, filho da então atual Blood Monarch, tornando-se o primogênito na herança do trono. Aos seis anos de idade, Rancisis foi entregue à Ordem Jedi pela sua mãe, que esperava que ele retornasse quando ele fosse necessário, e ascenderia ao trono com a sabedoria e a experiência de um Jedi. Em sua ausência, sua irmã mais nova toma o trono, mas, em 186 ABY, quando Rancisis possuía 20 anos, sua irmã é assassinada por terroristas após estes invadirem o ''Alcácer de Ramatesh, de onde a Blood Monarch comandava. Como Rancisis era o próximo na lista de herdeiro, foi-lhe oferecido o trono de Thisspias, porém, devotado ao Código Jedi, recusou o trono, passando este a ser governado por outro thisspiasiano. Quando a Guerra Clônica estourou na galáxia, Rancisis pegou uma importante função, se tornando um General Jedi Sênior. Apesar de ter passado a maior parte de seu tempo em Coruscant, coordenando forças da República, ele participou diretamente de dois casos. Enquanto coordenava as forças republicanas, Rancisis também foi chamado para enfrentar o atual Blood Monarch de seu planeta natal, que era acusado de planejar futuros acordos com a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e sua missão era convence-lo a não romper com a República. Quando o monarca se negou a sessar com a Confederação, foi desafiado para um ritualístico combate desarmado, sendo Rancisis o vencedor. Assim, o monarca relutante foi obrigado a permanecer como uma parte da República, tendo seus guerreiros e estrategistas partindo para diversas batalhas. meditando em batalha.]] A segunda incursão de Oppo Rancisis no comando de batalhas foi no cerco de Seleucami em 19 ABY. Rancisis tomou um papel vital no cerco, usando suas competências de meditação de batalha para unir e estimular as tropas da República. Enquanto estava meditando, Rancisis foi atacado por um grupo de assassinos Anzati. Mesmo estando exausto, provou ser um adversário muito mais formidável que eles imaginavam, matando seus agressores. O ataque, contudo, era apenas uma artimanha planejada pela Jedi negra Sora Bulq, que aproveitou a distração e esfaqueou Rancisis por trás, matando-o. Quando a Guerra Clônica terminou com a vitória de Palpatine e a ascensão do Império Galáctico, Thisspias se tornou um alvo do Imperador, que direcionou suas forças para bombardear o planeta, causar caos e, subsequentemente, escravizar os nativos. O Imperador instalou e hospedou, então, um governador imperial para supervisionar o planeta, mas esse governante logo ultrapassou seus limites que, procurando impressionar Palpatine, executou o atual Blood Monarch e aprisionou o príncipe herdeiro. Com isso a população thisspiasiana se revoltou, mas seus ataques sempre se provavam fúteis frente à ocupação Imperial. Quando espiões da Aliança Rebelde se infiltraram no planeta e resgataram o príncipe, a população ganhou esperança e renovou suas resistências. O governador, por sua vez, cobriu suas humilhações ameaçando aniquilar toda a espécie thisspiasiana. Palpatine ficou ainda menos impressionado depois de tudo, mandando um Mão do Imperador assassinar o governador. Thisspias foi, então, colocado de lado, porém permaneceu sobre comando do Império até a Batalha de Endor e a morte do Imperador. Após a queda do Império, o príncipe herdeiro retorna a seu planeta natal, para encontra-lo envolvido em um debate sobre o futuro de sua monarquia. O debate logo se tornou uma breve batalha civil que durou até o principie sair vitorioso. O Monarca hereditário, então, governou Thisspias novamente, e iniciou o processo de se tornar parte da Nova República . Muitos thisspiasianos, contudo, notaram que a monarquia permanecia fora de alcance, decadente e arcaica como sempre, mesmo nos tempos da Aliança Galáctica. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas - Capitulo 21'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: Revenge of the Sith (comics)'' }} Categoria:Espécies reptilianas sencientes Categoria:Espécies da Região de Expansão Categoria:Espécies Sencientes (T) Categoria:Thisspiasiano